


subway order

by decendium



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Seongwoo is a kinky shit here, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Daniel returns back to his roommate/boyfriend Seongwoo who has a special order for him. Basically an excuse for porn.





	subway order

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i'm probably burning in hell for making this a porn. my brain literally went 'oh boy you know what else comes with subways? riding. it's basically an euphemism.' [includes sounding, yes i said sounding, not for the faint of heart.]

 

 

Daniel had just gotten back to his dorm room after dinner.

 

And he didn’t expect Seongwoo to be inside when he unlocks the door, as earlier in the day, Seongwoo had told Daniel that he had some administrative work to do. Needless to say, Daniel is surprised, pleasantly so as Seongwoo is sprawled on his bed, and only wearing tight briefs that left nothing to imagination.

 

“Didn’t you have work? And what’s the special occasion, Seongwoo?” Daniel asks with a playful waggle of eyebrows, slipping his book bag onto the floor.

 

“I finished early and oh, nothing much,” Seongwoo chuckles, sitting up to speak and patting a spot on the mattress beside him. “Come here, I have a little _something_ for you, Nielie.” Seongwoo says lowly, his tone so rich and mixed with suggestion it made a curious shiver run up Daniel’s spine as he pulls out a paper bag hidden beside the bed.

 

“ _Subway?_ I already had dinner after class.” Daniel says while sitting down, crinkling the paper bag as he took it.

 

“It isn’t food, I just used the bag, take a look inside, _Nielie_.” Seongwoo grins, not bothering to hide the little smirk he had, like he is exposing a very big secret and awaiting Daniel’s reaction.

 

 _Holy shit._ Daniel curses inaudibly when he opened the seemingly ordinary paper bag, feeling his heart rate thump faster the longer he looked at the contents. _Sex toys._ Seongwoo had brought him sex toys, and quite a variety of rather scary looking ones, Daniel notes as his face flushes with pink.

 

_Is Seongwoo trying to kill me with shock?_

 

“N-Not that I will really mind these sort of things but a-are we going to use _all_ of them on me?” Daniel stutters slightly, while Seongwoo smiles fondly, glad that his boyfriend is open enough to consent.

 

“Eventually, but not now, I have to work you slowly into it,” Seongwoo replies, as his eyes darkens slightly with familiar arousal, pushing Daniel onto bed and earning a soft gasp from him. A giant knot of heat immediately coils around Daniel’s pelvis, his legs weakening with tingles as Seongwoo practically tears off his clothes with excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your cock, Daniel?” Seongwoo asks, on his knees and eye-level with a sitting bare-naked Daniel’s crotch.

 

It’s so pretty looking, Daniel’s dick and balls held by a cock ring. Seongwoo loves how _sinful_ it looks on his boyfriend; highlighting the wide girth of Daniel’s heavy cock and his nice oval balls so full as they’re snugly fit against the metal. Daniel’s dick is engorged and a needy purple while erect, thick like his thighs that Seongwoo loves to grab as much as possible.

 

“Not really, just about _every_ single time when I top.” Daniel says with an obvious blush from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

 

 _So cute, he’s blushing more._ Seongwoo chuckles at the younger’s reaction, before lightly fondling at Daniel’s balls and stroking Daniel’s cock with a tight fist. Daniel lets out a low whine, instinctively spreading his legs wider for Seongwoo when a bead of precome leaks out from his dick.

 

“You’re always so good for me,” Seongwoo praises, appreciating that Daniel had opened his legs more for better access. “And good boys deserve a nice reward.”

 

“Seongwoo!” Daniel gasps his boyfriend’s name softly when Seongwoo presses his tongue against his cock.

 

“You’re so big, almost too big-” Seongwoo lowers his head slowly, sucking on the long length from the base to the tip while keeping heated eye contact with Daniel. _My dear Nielie has such a perfect cock, I would suck it all day if I could, all eight inches of it._

 

“- _You’re longer than my order at subway._ ” Seongwoo muses satisfyingly, still pressing his tongue along Daniel’s length and tracing the pulsing vein on its underside.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel makes an disapproving face but he giggles. “That sounds so _unsexy_.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, your dick tells me otherwise,” Seongwoo smiles with relish as Daniel’s slick cock twitches on his tongue, so honest and so heavy with need. It gives Seongwoo such a pleasurable rush, knowing that Daniel’s pleasure is in his control, while his own thick cock throbs in his briefs. “You always like it when I praise your size, Nielie.”

 

 _“Hyung, please.”_ Daniel shivers as he holds himself back from thrusting into Seongwoo’s mouth while watching him. Seongwoo flicks his tongue teasingly against Daniel’s velvety cockhead, dipping against the sensitive slit and earning a loud whimper from Daniel. Seongwoo could tell the younger is growing closer, as Daniel is beginning to curl into himself, bucking his hips slightly into Seongwoo’s mouth.

 

But Seongwoo doesn’t want Daniel to come so soon, not like this, and he draws off Daniel’s cock with an obscene slurping sound. Seongwoo chuckles when Daniel grunts at the loss of heat around his length, giving him a pitiful look of need and want.

 

“Why did you stop?” Daniel whines, the pout in his voice clearly heard by Seongwoo also.

 

“Didn’t want you to come by my mouth.” Seongwoo replies, fondly combing Daniel’s fringe away from his sweaty forehead. “You saw the other things in the paper bag right?”

 

“How could I forget what I saw, you kinky fucker!” Daniel snaps playfully, without real bite.

 

“Yeah, I’m a kinky fucker, _your_ kinky fucker.” Seongwoo grins, reaching a hand into the bag and pulling out a long plastic-vacuumed-packed object. _It was way too thin to be a dildo, perhaps some kind of weird cock-strap?_ Daniel’s heart thuds strongly against the confines of his ribcage, not knowing what else to expect from Seongwoo but he trusts that Seongwoo wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“ _This_ , my dear Danielie,” Seongwoo begins, ripping open the plastic cover and revealing a shiny metal stick, something like a chopstick but longer and thinner. “Is what you call a sounding rod, or simply a sound-”

 

Daniel swallows nervously, unfamiliar with the object in Seongwoo’s hand.

 

“-And I’m going to put it into your dick-”

 

 _Oh my fuck._ Daniel nearly falls off his seat with shock.

 

“-It will feel good, trust me, you’ll feel so good.” Seongwoo assures gently, holding Daniel’s gaze with a soft confidence, asking for the younger’s understanding. “Would that be okay, Nielie?”

 

 _Okay._ Daniel nods silently, a mix of worry and heavy anticipation flooding him. _I trust Seongwoo. I do._

 

“Thank you, now I need you to lie down and relax.” Seongwoo grins, pushing back Daniel to lay on the bed while grabbing for the lubricant. And Daniel lets out an involuntary whimper when Seongwoo’s slick hand rubs against the slit of his cock, pouring ample amounts of lube onto the rod and readying it for the insertion. _It won’t fit._ Daniel tenses unmovingly, his toes curling inwards when Seongwoo fits the blunt sound into his slit with a gentle but insistent pressure.

 

“Seongwoo!” Daniel cries out, a tingly stinging feeling burning in his loins, _its stretching him so much_ , but he’s still so hard and twitching, the long metal rod filling his cock inch by inch.

 

“F-Fuck, you’re so good. Daniel my love, you’re doing so, so good. Relax,” Seongwoo praises, hushing Daniel with chaste kisses and swallowing his little whimpers. “You’re so pretty like this, having your dick fucked by a sounding rod. How does it feel, Nielie?”    

 

“I hate you so much,” Daniel groans weakly, while Seongwoo just smirks in response, pulling the metal rod in and out of Daniel’s tip. Daniel is twitching so much; a trail of precome leaking out profusely of his fully stuffed cock – Daniel is definitely enjoying himself. Daniel isn’t able to stop trembling, feeling like his balls were going to burst out in come and he’s starting to blink away tears, overwhelmed with the sensation of metal sliding so deep in his cock. “Seongwoo, please I-I can’t anymore, I want to come-”

 

“Alright, since you’ve been so good,” Seongwoo replies, using a hand to quickly jerk Daniel’s turgid cock as he continues to press the sound back into Daniel.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” The younger curses loudly, arching into Seongwoo’s hand, and crying out while his cock is assaulted with simulation both inside and outside. “Ah, Ah, Ah! Seongwoo!”

 

“So _lovely_ for me.” Seongwoo coos, tugging Daniel’s pulsing cock almost mercilessly, trickles of precome spilling down his hand. “You want to come right? Well then Nielie, come for me, _come_.”

 

Daniel wails. He _wails_ when he comes, immediately after when Seongwoo almost carelessly pulls out the sounding rod quickly. Daniel bucks off the bed, shivering as he comes almost endlessly, through the cock ring, string after string of fertile white releasing from his very sensitive cock – thoroughly wrecked by an intense orgasm. Daniel is so far gone in the daze of release he doesn’t even realise when Seongwoo had released him from the cock ring.

 

“I thought I was going to die, Seongwoo.” Daniel manages to wheeze after a while, still feeling light-headed and incredibly sleepy. _“Hyung.”_

 

“Yeah?” Seongwoo laughs amusedly, shifting from the floor to the bed and capturing Daniel with a lingering kiss. “Sounding does that…. And are you alert enough to make me come, love?”

 

“Give me a moment.” Daniel nods lazily, slipping a hand around Seongwoo’s hard dick.

 

Seongwoo sighs dreamily and kisses Daniel, while settling himself on his boyfriend’s lap. “Can I?” He breathes and Daniel nods, muffling an unintelligible response back into Seongwoo’s mouth. Daniel means to say ‘Fuck yes, of course you can’ but Seongwoo already has him on his back against the mattress, brand new arousal ready for Seongwoo to ride on. Daniel’s hand is tight and warm around Seongwoo’s cock while the elder begins haphazardly pouring lube over his dick again.

 

 

 

 

 

And thus Subway changes forever for Daniel, as he’s reminded of sex whenever he sees the green and yellow of the sandwich chain’s logo. Of all the things they've played around with, a sandwich is the thing that makes Daniel remember Seongwoo riding him so good that his brain had melted into mush. Daniel blames Seongwoo’s stupidly attractive charm and his low, suggestive voice when he’s in the mood for sex.

 

“Daniel, I have _something_ for you.”

 

Seongwoo beams happily when Daniel flushes, reacting to new contents of their slowly growing collection of toys.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IM SUCH A SINNER, scream at me here or at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Decendium) if you want to.  
> [This is also a rehash of one of my older fics, with some tweaking and refinement to fit ongniel if anyone finds this familiar.]
> 
> link1:[NSFW. its loosely based on this fanart by @SAKPYE_666 on twitter. support and follow the artist!](https://i.imgur.com/IF9VJUr.png)  
> link2:[please go to their webpage if you can, you need a korean number to access though. please don't share the image around by claiming it as yours or tagging the artist in your tweets because it isn't proper artist/consumer etiquette.](https://twitter.com/SAKPYE_666/status/976569483820089344)  
> 


End file.
